sugarloaffandomcom-20200213-history
Misty Harbor
Jason Harbor: "How big did you say the pumpkin was?" :Misty: "As big as a house!" :— Misty's habit of over exaggerating Misty Dawn Harbor is a pure-blood witch/vampire, the middle child of Jason and Courtney Harbor (née Mews). Her godfather is her father's childhood friend Eric James. Misty is the middle child with four siblings She has two older sisters; Sunshine "Sunny" Ember, and Summer Rose. She also has two younger brothers; Zephyr Cloud, and Leaf Garland. Misty was named in honor of her aunt Misty Mews, and her great aunt Dawn Harbor. She began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2036 and she was Sorted into _________. Biography Early childhood Misty Dawn Harbor was born in 2025 to Jason and Courtney, as their middle child and third daughter. She has two older sisters Sunny Spring and Summer Rose, and two younger brothers Zephyr Cloud and Leaf Garland. Misty was born four years after her sisters Sunny and Summer, two years before her brother Leaf, one year before her brother Zephyr. In 2034, Misty was attacked by a mysterious hooded figure while hiding from her brothers in Knockturn Alley. When her brothers found her the boys hollered shouting for their parents or anyone to come help them. Their father Jason appeared quickly, their mother arrived as well to tend to the wound at Misty's throat, her father chased down the hooded figure while her brother's gathered around their mother fearfully. Jason was the only one fully aware of what would become of his youngest daughter, Courtney was reluctant to believe a Pure-Blood would turn. Misty was hospitalized until Healers were able to ascertain how detrimental the vampire bite she received truly was, and what the following course of action was for the young girl and her family. She was believed to be a late-bloomer although her fist sign of magic happened moments after her birth. Misty was born with pneumonia, and weak lungs that were not yet fully developed. One collapsed within her first 24 hours of life, she magically inflated her weakest lung giving Healers time to discover that she was in respiratory distress. Misty was not healed by this, although she did recover somewhat she was diagnosed with asthma when she was two years old. Her encounter with a vampire proved to be beneficial in terms of her physical health. Misty no longer suffers from asthma, although she does have to drink blood, and she experiences a mild-severe aversion to garlic, and prolonged exposure to sunlight. Her acceptance letter from Hogwarts was delivered late, she was upset to learn that her pen friend from Uganda received a token in her sleep. Jason and Courtney were unconcerned, they remembered their letters arriving differently. They also recall being groomed for their respective houses, and being sorted. Jason came from a long line of Gryffindors, and Courtney from Ravenclaw. The Harbor children were home-schooled between the ages of seven and eleven. Misty began after her ninth birthday. Misty and her brothers, Zephyr and Leaf, were sharing a tutor while Sunny and Summer were at Hogwarts. Misty, Zephyr and Leaf were learning about Herbology. Leaf purposely prodded the Mimbulus Mimbletonia covering himself, Zephyr, and Misty in stinksap. Misty complained endlessly, Zephyr managed to escape with least amount of sap on him, all the while Leaf pretended to gag at the smell despite how truly awful it was. They all learned a valuable lesson that day, and it was not about Herbology. Misty learned that her reflexes are slower than she would like them to be, and Zephyr learned to pay a little more to what is happening around him, and Leaf learned to maybe stop and listen to that little voice in his head. Misty felt vindicated when she carefully filled her brother Leaf's room with puffapod seeds. He randomly found flowers in his room for a few years after that prank. He tried to get her back and succeeded by charming her hair, changing it from brown to red. Tutoring lessons had been a great joy of Misty's, not that she enjoyed sharing them with her brother, she did like learning about magic. She was sad when she had to say goodbye to her tutor although she knew Zephyr and Leaf would still be taking lessons. Misty's sadness was washed away when her acceptance letter arrived, she had her all about it from her father, her mother and from Sunny and from Summer, it had annoyed her intensely by that point. Finally it was her turn to tell the same kind of stories she heard from Sunny and Summer to Zephyr and Leaf. She didn't have the words at the time, she was stricken speechless of course. No thought excited her more than getting her wand, that first swish and flick at the behest of Mr. Ollivander. The excitement didn't wear off after she brought her wand home for the first time either, in fact, it was confiscated by her parents a number of times before she left for Hogwarts. She was even warned it might be permanently taken away when she was not in school if her marks where not what they knew she was capable of achieving. Hogwarts Years (2036-2043) Physical description Misty resembles her mother, they have the same dark brown hair, and dazzling brown eyes. She has some of her father's features, a pale skin complexion that both tans, and burns easily. Misty also has her father's long legs, it is believed she will grow to be exquisitely tall. Since her 'allergy to the sun' Misty often wears cloaks or long gloves, and large sun hats to protect her skin from getting burnt by the sun. Personality and traits Misty is a little bit fiery, she is never afraid to let people know what she is thinking whether it be good or bad. She has learned she needs to speak up to be noticed, and speak often to not be forgotten. Misty is quite animated she has an overdeveloped imagination, with her things are either worse than they really are or much better than they ever were. She's exceptionally intelligent, she grasps the general idea of most concepts upon introduction. She's determined and willing to fail until completion. She isn't afraid to learn absolutely everything necessary including putting in extra time to practice or study to make herself better at something she struggles with. She knows well the might of her mind. Magical abilities and skills *Herbology: Plant-based magic *Transfiguration: Transformation *Wandlore *Broomology Vampirism: Vampires have an unusually long life (Approximately 200 years). :Vampires must drink human blood to survive. :Vampires have extremely good hearing and sight. :Vampires are much stronger than normal humans. :Vampires move much faster than normal humans. :Vampires are the living dead, and don't have beating hearts. :Vampires may change form into a giant bat and back at will. :Vampires have an aversion to garlic and can be kept at bay be it's presence. :Vampires are burnt by sunlight and will be destroyed with prolonged exposure. Possessions *Wand: Misty's wand is made from Ash, it clings to its one true master and ought not to be passed on or gifted from the original owner, because it will lose power and skill. Her wand's core is made from Phoenix feathers, they are capable of the greatest range of magic, though they may take longer than either unicorn hair or dragon heartstring cores to reveal this. *Owl: Tempest Grey Owl *Schoolbag *Toy broomstick Relationships Family Harbor family :"The brown-eyed girl accepted the challenge, tying her hair back then send the smaller boy flying with a hip toss." :— Misty showing up her little brother Misty comes from pure-blood lineage, and family has been important to them since ancient times. She is close with both her parents, she adores her father, and worships her mother because of this. Her sisters on the other hand are somewhat distant possibly due to age or the differences in their personalities. Misty has a closer relationship with her brothers not that she wanted it that way. Etymology *Misty: Modern coinage derived from the vocabulary word misty (foggy, misty). *Dawn: Derived from dawn, which is from the Middle English dauninge (daybreak, dawn). *Harbor: Metonymic occupational name for a keeper of a lodging house, from late Old English herebeorg ‘shelter’, ‘lodging’ (from here ‘army’ + beorg ‘shelter’). Category:Pure-blood